El Mecánico
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: /Prideshipping/ El Presidente de Kaiba Corp se habia quedado encerrado en su propio edificio en un inexplicable apagón de luz: Su única compañía resulto ser una visión de su pasado que la agonía lo forzó a olvidar y que había llegado en la forma de un simple asalariado mas bajo su cargo /Semi-Universo Alterno/
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje soez, semi-universo alterno/post movie: The Dark Side of The Dimensions, menciones políticas, psicológicas, científicas, religiosas. Todo es con el fin único de entretener, sin ánimos de ofender dualidades ajenas, mantengamos la mente abierta señores.**_

 _ **N/A: NO PREGUNTES SOLO GOZALO….**_

 **El Mecánico**

…

 **Oficina Matriz de Kaiba Corp. Ciudad Domino. Japón. Año: 2025.**

― ¿Qué…mierda? ― Kaiba Seto, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, deliberadamente se quedaba hasta las 3:00am en el edificio que fungía como Sede Central de Operaciones de todas y cada una de las sucursales de la Corporación Kaiba, desde que cumplió dieciocho años de edad: Esta se encontraba ubicada en uno de los islotes de la Isla de Okinawa, todo debía ser de máxima seguridad puesto que al tener su propia Estación Espacial fuera de la atmosfera terrestre debía estar la conexión terrestre en un lugar donde pudiera vigilar a cualquier detractor que se acercara por: Cielo, tierra y mar. Mokuba tenía toda su vida acostumbrado a que su hermano mayor se quedara hasta la madrugada completamente solo en un edificio entero que además, tenía un sub-terraneo que abarcaba cien kilómetros cuadrados bajo el lecho marino (había cosas ahí que hasta el menor de los Kaiba desconocía) y por encima de este las oficinas principales, y a su vez encima de estas el edificio y no hacía falta mencionar la Estación Espacial. Ahora lo que el CEO de veintiséis años recién cumplidos no entendía, o mejor dicho NO comprendía…era: ― **¡¿Cómo carajo se fue la luz?!** ― así es, se supone que había desarrollado un generador de energía perpetua, limpia y renovable, por el simple nombre se entendía que era literalmente imposible que se quedara el lugar sin energía siendo que la Estación Espacial tenia paneles solares hechos con las mismas redes neuronales construidas a partir de la bio-ingeniería de su Red Cristal Cloud, solo que muchísimo más avanzada y surtían de energía solar al generador de energía perpetua…a menos que esos paneles que podían destruir un cuerpo celeste con la masa de un meteoro del tamaño del Planeta Mercurio hayan decidido con su inteligencia artificial ponerse en huelga y formar un sindicato contra él (cosa improbable no imposible) … entendía como había acabado atrapado en el enorme ascensor en el piso ochenta y dos― ¡Con un demonio! ― el CEO estaba entrando en un nivel de shock personal que no podía manejar, simplemente era un locura ¿No habría sucumbido ya los supuestos ataques de estrés por trabajar que Mokuba insinuaba que tenía? Y no, él no era un trabajólico patológico. Justo cuando estaba por llamar a su hermano menor a ver si eso era una especie de broma pesada un ruido a su lado lo hizo casi tener una maldita baja de tensión― ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ― baja de tensión que se manifestaba en un rostro impertérrito, serio y una calibre 45 en la mano derecha con todo el porte de meterle un balazo en el cráneo a un supuesto intruso sea o no sea de este o el otro mundo― Muévete hacia la luz maldita escoria, o veras tu muerte aquí y ahora…― efectivamente, había tanta oscuridad ahora en la Sede Central de Operaciones que las luces de Okinawa llegaban a iluminar un poco, la figura de un hombre fue emergiendo con los brazos en alto muy tranquilamente hasta la trémula luz, si el CEO no iba a creer que por estar solo en un islote entero a las tres de la mañana se iba a encontrar a algún ente sobre-natural…no obstante sí que lo espanto lo que vio a contra luz― ¿Tú…?

―Bueno…ciertamente…― un hombre moreno, solo una cabeza más bajo que él y luciendo una camisa negra muy ceñida al trabajado torso, sin mangas, con jeans negros algo sucios y unos zapatos que se notaban era para su trabajo pesado y de mano de obra ahí delataban que había estado trabajando hasta tarde, este hombre de ojos imposiblemente rojos intentaba no matarse a carcajada suelta con la cara del CEO y esa situación tan irrisoria.

― ¿C-como entraste al elevador? ― Kaiba estaba realmente sorprendido y con el corazón en la mano, no porque le asustara la presencia de ese inmigrante egipcio que había contratado hace seis meses como parte de su cuerpo de mecánicos le causara algún tipo de repelús solo por ser un asalariado…sino que la adrenalina y la oxitócina en su sistema endocrino lo iban a matar, estaba con un sonrojo explosivo y doloroso y daba gracias a quien fuera (probablemente todas las deidades del politeísmo y monoteísmo existentes estuvieran más traumados que Seto en ese momento al oír al CEO dar gracias al cielo) de que el hombre árabe frente a él no podía notar su sonrojo gracias a la poca luz.

―De hecho, usted entro al elevador en el piso noventa y ocho, yo venía del cien…― tenía un ligerísimo acento arábigo marcado en su grueso y masculino tono de voz, pero era casi imperceptible, para todos menos para Kaiba Seto― Y no reparo en mi presencia…― se cruzó fuertemente de brazos y arqueo una ceja ― No le iba a tomar importancia pero…― se acero un paso y Kaiba retrocedió uno a su vez― ¿Se siente bien Presidente Kaiba? ― El de ojos como dos bellísimas joyas rojas que iluminaban esa oscuridad se notaba realmente preocupado por su jefe.

― ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando sub-alterno irreverente? ― Kaiba se había cruzado fuertemente de brazos y lo veía por sobre el hombro, su traje usual y personalizado ahora siempre emitía luces azul neón, siempre estaba conectado a la Red Cristal Cloud. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo atado en una cola baja muy bien peinada, no obstante ante la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzo el moreno logro hacerlo tragar duro.

―Pues de que: No reparo en que había alguien más con usted en el mismo ascensor por más de diez pisos― comenzó a enumerar con los dedos y el CEO arqueo una ceja viéndolo con ojos como dos cuchillos dentados― Comenzó a frotarse la frente insistentemente y a murmurar cosas que eran, intuyo que del trabajo y la vez no a un ritmo bastante acelerado y antes de que se fuera la luz…casi tuve que correr a sostenerlo― Kaiba abrió desmesuradamente los ojos― Supongo que el que la luz se cortara de golpe lo devolvió a la realidad antes de que se desmayara…comenzó a trastabillar y no se dio cuenta― ahora si lo veía reprobando bastante su accionar.

― ¿Qué hacías aquí metido a estas horas? ― Kaiba le volteo el tema de conversación, no quería escuchar más teorías conspirativas acerca de que estaba a punto de darle un colapso por agotamiento, ya tenía suficiente que con Mokuba y con su cuerpo de seguridad entero y sus secretarias y un larguísimo etcétera― Respóndele a tu jefe y superior al mando: Atem― el de ojos rojos puso una expresión de asombro increíble― ¿Puedes quitar la maldita cara de circunspecto y responderme?

―Dijo mi nombre.

―Me sé el nombre de todos y cada uno de mis sub-alternos, incluidos los conserjes en todas y cada una de mis sucursales a nivel mundial, rango, edad, curriculum vitae, grado de instrucción académica, antecedentes penales, historial médico y cuanto les pago también― le sonrió muy cínico con esa amenaza indirecta de reducirle el salario por no responderle lo que quería― tener memoria fotográfica es de mucha utilidad con mi trabajo― le sonrió muy pedante y luego borro esa sonrisa― ¿Qué te impresiona tanto?

―Primero: No sea idiota― el CEO se quedó de piedra apenas escucho como le alzaban la voz con un porte y señorío abismales, el de ojos rojos solo lo observo muy divertido poniendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros muy relajado, se veía endemoniadamente atractivo― Segundo: Todos saben todo sobre usted, y principalmente sabemos que usted sabe nuestros nombres pero NO los dice a propósito…― rio un poco por lo bajo y Seto comenzó a sonrojarse bastante― Normalmente son: Peyorativos, eufemismos, términos despectivos o nos habla como si fuéramos presidiarios…bueno nunca me había hablado a mí personalmente en los seis meses que llevo aquí― se tomó de la nuca bastante avergonzado― pero a mis compañeros de trabajo si y créame los chismes aquí son más rápidos que la luz…por eso me sorprende…― le regalo media sonrisa y el CEO sintió repentinamente la necesidad de debatirse entre: Pegarle ese tiro al moreno, pegárselo a él mismo o abalanzarse sobre el moreno y hacerlo suyo en ese maldito ascensor antes de que recuperara la cordura, si estaba mortalmente agotado, pero no iba a dejar que nadie lo supiera, tenía el puesto de hombre más rico del planeta, era primer frente de vanguardia tecnológica y científica a nivel mundial, el literalmente le había promedito a la humanidad que los haría escalar en el siguiente eslabón de la evolución humana hace varios años en la presentación de su nuevo disco de duelo y la Red Cristal Cloud…todas las organizaciones de defensa nacionales e internacionales habían pactado acuerdos contractuales con él, también los mismísimos Estados Pontificios y muchos líderes mundiales y religiosos. No tenía tiempo para pensar en sí mismo, tenía un futuro que forjar, tenía que estar concentrado al 10.000% nada que unos ansiolíticos y unos multivitamínicos no resolvieran.

― ¿Y tú punto cuál es? ― se recostó del ventanal polarizado viendo a la oscuridad sus ojos azules se notaban apagados, exánimes, seguía de brazos cruzados y realmente no quería ver al moreno.

―Pues…― Seto trago duro cuando ese simple mecánico se recostó a su lado con los brazos tras la nuca muy relajado, y luego volteo a verlo sonriendo de forma muy tierna, mierda ¿Qué le pasaba? ― Usted tiene un rostro realmente apuesto…hermoso en realidad― Seto apenas pudo reaccionar ante esas palabras cuando ya le habían tomado del mentón, noto que el de ojos rojos no era una cabeza más bajo como supuso al siempre verlo de lejos…solo era 10cm más bajo, no supo cómo dejo que le acariciara el rostro luego de verlo bien entre la oscuridad, estaba totalmente petrificado― Pero sería mil veces más bello sin esas prominentes ojeras…o si lo viera sonreír una que otra vez― la galante sonrisa del moreno estaba llena de dolor a su vez― Usted particular me luce…realmente cansado…― Seto no podía si quiera respirar, le temblaban los labios y no enfocaba bien al otro y no pudo procesar nada cuando este puso la mano que le acaricio el mentón y el rostro en su frente― Tiene fiebre…

― ¡No me toques! ― le grito/ordeno pero solamente había echo eso. No lo había golpeado o apartado, solamente había cerrado los ojos y volteado el rostro agresivamente― Fue suficiente palabrería bastardo solo aléjate de mí en lo que averiguo como mierda se pudo haber ido la luz aquí…― entre-abrió los ojos viendo a una esquina.

― ¿Cree que lo dejare hacer un trabajo tan agotador en su condición? ― Deliberadamente lo había acorralado entre sus brazos y el ventanal, Kaiba sintió que el maldito corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de alguna forma violenta y loca, el moreno se veía bastante peligroso― ¿Quiere matarse por el agotamiento acaso?

―Eso no te…― estuvo a punto de sacar fuerza de donde no había para golpearlo en el rostro con toda la fuerza que tenía, no obstante solo sintió ganas de llorar ante la mirada llena de emociones encontradas del moreno― Seto…¿Por qué te has estado haciendo esto? Ni siquiera…me reconoces…

― ¿De qué me estás hablando?... ―recapacito― ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre de pila bastardo?! **¡¿Quién mierda te has creído?!** ― pensaba que estaba viéndole la cara de idiota seriamente. El moreno solamente suspiro lleno de dolor decepción y cansancio, fue caminando hasta la caja de herramientas que era su indumentaria de trabajo ahí y saco un objeto que brillo en una luz dorada intensa aun con toda esa oscuridad, lo tenía firmemente agarrado de una cuerda, el CEO no pudo precisar lo que veía― ¿Qué es…?

―Saber que no me recordabas era una cosa…― el Faraón esgrimió el Rompecabezas del Milenio y el vestuario de mecánico desapareció para dar paso a un ceremonial traje faraónico blanco, azul y dorado, además de estar ataviado en oro― Pero…¿No recuerdas nada que tenga que ver conmigo…ni siquiera si ese algo es un Objeto Milenario que te insto a re-ensamblarlo solo para verme de nuevo…?― los ojos de Atem solamente querían llorar del dolor― Tu último intento por encontrarnos fallo…pero― sostuvo el Rompecabezas del Milenio fuertemente contra su pecho― Me dijiste que intentarías volver…veo que la búsqueda de respuestas te enloqueció a tal grado que deliberadamente me bloqueaste de tus memorias inconscientemente…

―A… ¿Atem? ― Kaiba sintió que sus ojos se iban detrás de sus orbitas al reconocer al Faraón y lo último que recordaba era verlo correr a sostenerlo.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, además de múltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje soez, semi-universo alterno/post movie: The Dark Side of The Dimensions, menciones políticas, psicológicas, científicas, religiosas. Todo es con el fin único de entretener, sin ánimos de ofender dualidades ajenas, mantengamos la mente abierta señores.**_

 _ **N/A: NO PREGUNTES SOLO GOZALO….**_

 **El Mecánico**

…

 **Oficina Matriz de Kaiba Corp. Islote de Okinawa/Ciudad Domino. Japón. Año: 2025.**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos aletargado, cansado y sin diferenciar el suelo del cielo: ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Seto, solamente recordaba haber salido de su despacho luego de terminar de verificar que el funcionamiento de la Oficina Matriz fuera optimo, leyó los reportes de avance de cada empleado ahí y los que tenía alrededor del globo terráqueo, mando las actualizaciones para los 214 departamentos en cada sucursal de la Corporación Kaiba, programo sus citas de horas más tarde (puesto que ya eran más de las 3:00am y decir ''Las juntas del día siguiente'' era una completa incontinencia ilógica y que valiera la redundancia) sus secretarias eran unas inoperantes, no importaba que tuviera 150 de ellas solo en la planta baja y que se hubieran graduado con los mejores promedios en Harvard y…mierda que se sentía muy bien esas caricias en su cabello, puso una mano sobre la que la que mimaba sus hebras castañas y le incito a continuar con la labor: ¿Qué más había pasado? Ah, si…se había cortado de alguna forma inconcebible la jodida luz en el edificio y probablemente el islote completo: Una risilla maliciosa entro por sus tímpanos, esa piel bajó su propia mano se sentía tan tibia…Esperen.

― **¡¿Pero qué carajo?!** ― Kaiba se levantó con el corazón en la mano de forma intempestiva, seguía en el ascensor sin luz para variar y ahí lo recibieron un par de ojos rojos que lo dejaron petrificado, pero más rojos se pusieron sus pómulos cuando noto la hermosa y galante sonrisa del moreno frente a él, era un obvio: _Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado._ Un golpe violento de información llego hasta su cerebro― F-F…― no podía terminar una simple palabra, solo sintió como Atem le tomaba del mentón y lo atraía para besar con mucho anhelo y amor sus labios, Kaiba solo pudo girar los globos oculares atrás de sus cuencas y cerrar los ojos sintiéndose extremadamente drogado, atrajo al moreno de la nuca y comenzó a corresponder el beso de forma quizá demasiado necesitada, ambos estaban sonrojados con furia, Seto comenzó a chupar el labio inferior del contrario y morderlo levemente, se estremeció cuando el moreno lo afianzo con demasiada fuerza, recibía la tensión de sus marcados músculos adornados por tocados de oro liso sobre su traje, apenas sintió como jadeaba y este suspiro excitado moría en la garganta del contrario volvió a la realidad, intento alejarse pero su cuerpo lo traiciono adrede se pegó más al Faraón buscando su calor, no entendía, no comprendía y por primera vez no le importaba no saber algo, solo sabía que su rival, su amigo, su igual estaba ahí con él…el hombre que lo había enamorado hasta volverlo loco estaba ahí con él al fin. Se separó por aire solo un par de milímetros dejando como conexión un delgado hilo de cristal entre sus lenguas.

―Seto…― Atem solamente intento preguntarle cómo se sentía y sintió como lo jalaban violentamente del cabello y esta vez el beso fue más rudo, demandante agresivo y el CEO tenía los ojos abiertos, lo veía molesto, iracundo lleno de deseo y…llorando, sin dejar la expresión homicida solo lo besaba en forma de reclamo, el moreno se azoro del puro impacto y comenzó a besarlo con más intensidad mordió hasta sacarle sangre y luego limpiarla de sus labios, comprendía que el de ojos azules le estaba pidiendo explicaciones con acciones y no tardo en volver a tener al Kaiba Seto de siempre justo en frente. El de piel nívea lo soltó, se levantó inspirando profundamente mientras se tomaba del puente de la nariz y comenzó a caminar como una fiera enjaulada y de echo eso sería mucho menos peligroso que Kaiba en ese preciso momento, pasaron diez minutos de Kaiba gritando, despotricando y hablando más para sí mismo que para Atem…quien lo veía como quien ve a un partido de tenis con una gordísima y caricaturesca gota estilo anime bajándole por la sien― ¡S-Seto!

― **¡TE CALLAS MALDITO ENGENDRO! ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO TE ESTOY INSULTANDO!** ― La crisis neurótica de Kaiba era digna de un record en el libro guiness― ¡Ha claro! ¡Por eso no podía dejar de verte por las pantallas trabajar todo el maldito día! **¡¿Mecánico, mecánico en serio pequeño bastardo?!** ― lo vio queriendo matarlo y por fortuna se le olvido que tenía una calibre 45 consigo― ¡Ya se me hacía raro que contratara a alguien sin haberlo entrevistado, y en una situación totalmente descabellada! **¡¿Y desde cuando yo uso transporte público con una mierda?!** ― Seto se palmeo la cara MUY fuerte, el día que ''contrato'' al moreno fue un puto taxi común y corriente, solo sintió el impulso de salir a caminar por Ciudad Domino, aunque todo el planeta lo conociera nadie había reparado en él por algún motivo sin explicación al cual tampoco él le busco explicación, paro un taxi y se subió ¡Sorpresa quien venía conduciendo el maldito armatoste! ― ¡Me puse a hablar contigo como si nos conociéramos de toda la energúmena vida! ― Atem intento decir algo y lo callaron con otro grito― ¡¿Taxista!? ¡¿Es una jodida broma verdad?! ¡ESA NO FUE UNA CHARLA, FUE UN MALNACIDO INTERROGATORIO! **¡PARA ESO HUBIERAS FINGIDO QUE ERAS UN MALDITO POLICIA!** ¡ESO HABRIA IDO MÁS CON TU JODIDA PERSONALIDAD! ¡NO, Y ADEMAS ME COBRASTE TARIFA EXTRA AHORA QUE RECUERO DESGRACIADO! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo de seguridad ese día jodido habilidoso?! ¡Cuando vine a ver ya estabas en mi nómina de empleados y…!― el CEO se detuvo a recapacitar no solo porque había echo mucho más que _hablar_ con un taxista que le pareció malditamente apuesto y le inspiraba una patológica confianza por alguna razón…sino por lo que sucedió cada día desde que comenzó a trabajar de ''mecánico'' ahí y se puso tan rojo que comenzaron a convulsionarle los hombros, le dio la espalda al moreno groseramente. Ahí al fin había notado algo importante…había luz en la cabina del ascensor…pero solo ahí con ellos, el resto del edificio seguía sin luz y francamente le importaba más su imagen que esa anomalía…

―Seto…― el moreno hablo al fin descomponiendo la cara y el CEO gruño por lo alto― Seto tenemos que hablar…― se levantó de su lugar y se cruzó de brazos fuertemente.

―No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo…― Atem arqueo una ceja captando todo.

―Si es por el asunto de espiarme mientras ''trabajaba'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Siempre lo supe, es decir que te desnuden con la vista con tal intensidad se siente así sea mediante cámaras de seguridad…además de que me dejabas trabajo REALMENTE pesado premeditadamente cada día con toda la intensión de…

― ¡ **CALLATEEEEEEEEE!** ― El edificio entero retumbo con ese grito a la mesosfera. Y el de ojos rojos continuo hablando valiéndole mierda la opinión del contrario:

―…Con la intensión de verme esforzarme hasta que me dolieran los músculos y verme en las duchas tardarme más que nadie en bañarme…― completo la frase el moreno con todo el puto cinismo del mundo manifestado en una sonrisa altanera y…ahora Kaiba recordó muy bien que traía un arma de fuego consigo pues siete balazos le llegaron al moreno, todos errados a propósito, cada impacto de plomo revestido de hierro al rojo vivo estaba rodeándolo y el Faraón no se inmuto ni un ápice― Eres incapaz de hacerme ninguna especie de daño Seto y lo sabes…― lo vio verdaderamente serio, el CEO solamente respiraba de forma famélica y lo veía sin enfocar nada bien con esa ávida y aguerrida mirada azul llena de sentimientos encontrados.

― ¿C-Como es que estas aquí…?― el CEO comenzaba a procesar toda la información a una velocidad impresionante, Atem solamente contrajo el ceño ante el dolor reflejado en los orbes azules― **¡Respóndeme!** ― ese bramido colérico hizo al Faraón resoplar cansado y lleno del sufrimiento ajeno― ¡Hace ocho malditos años que llegue al inframundo con el Cubo Quantum de ese perro de Divá! ¡Estuvimos frente a frente! ― tiro el arma al suelo con violencia, un tiro salió disparado al techo y se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza― **¡Argh!** ¡Mandaste a tu Guardia Real fuera del Salón del Trono! ¡Aceptaste el Duel Disc que diseñe para ti! ― el CEO comenzaba a recordar cada detalle de ese día― ¡Fuimos a tu asquerosa arena de combate totalmente arcaica! ¡Nos batimos a duelo por dos días seguidos! ¡Tenías las de ganar como siempre, estuvimos a punto de empatar por primera vez hasta que el agotamiento pudo más que yo! ― comenzó a reír bastante enfermo― ¡Lanzaste el Duel Disc a la arena y corriste a ver que me sucedía! ¡SOLO ESTABA DE RODILLAS EN EL SUELO Y TÚ ACTUABAS COMO SI ME HUBIERAN APUÑALADO! ― sintió como los brazos del moreno lo rodeaban y le correspondió el abrazo haciéndole daño al menor en estatura quien sentía el corazón acelerado del corporativo latir frenético― ¡Tan malditamente analítico como siempre! ¡¿No, Atem?! ― Cada grito estaba lleno de ira y alegría a vez― ¡Si, había ido a verte la maldita cara nada más y lo del duelo era una excusa! ¡Lo dedujiste todo y luego me besaste, intente golpearte y me frenaste! ¡Estaba tan cansado que la conexión se debilito y antes de irme de ahí te jure que volvería y que pagarías tal humillación como robarme **mi primer malnacido beso**! ― Atem estaba con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara llorando junto al nipón, Kaiba no estaba negando nada por primera vez en su vida― T-Tú…― el CEO no soporto más su propio anhelo, su propio corazón― Tuve que ir al Otro Mundo para aceptar que…esa rivalidad…ese deseo de acabar contigo…toda la parafernalia que arme con la presentación de la Red Cristal Cloud…― se abrazó más al moreno mucho más tranquilo― I-Incluso los problemas internacionales que casi me genera cometer Sacrilegio en el Cairo al profanar tu tumba en esa excavación... ― inspiro profundamente― S-Solo f-fueron excusas, todas fueron excusas para verte…― Seto no pudo más con el llanto que intentaba reprimir a toda cosa, el sonrojo lo iba a matar en cualquier momento― A-Admití que estaba…estoy― se autocorrigió― E-Enamorado …de un idiota como tú…

―Te espere…pero no volviste…― Kaiba abrió enormemente los ojos― Sentía que algo horrible te estaba sucediendo…― Atem tomo al CEO del mentón, ahora que lo veía mucho mejor en ese espacio con luz, el de ojos rojos estaba mucho mayor, se notaba de unos treinta y tantos años, realmente bello, realmente hermoso y varonil. Su rostro imponía autoridad y respeto, sus músculos eran esculturales y su altura había mejorado quizá demasiado pues Kaiba sentía que le temblaba cada tendón del cuerpo con solo verlo― Seto…― sentía el aliento cálido del moreno salir de sus pulmones y chocar contra él, solo cerro los ojos esperando una explicación larguísima solo para sentirlo así toda la vida si era necesario― Cada día…durante estos ocho años, me vi forzado a pagarle el precio de envejecer un año a su eminencia Anubis y rezarle doce horas a Osiris para que sus eminencias Uadyet y Amón-Ra me concederían el permiso de hablarle cara a cara a la diosa Bastet…― bajo el rostro negó varias veces y luego volvió a encarar al CEO― No había forma alguna en que el amor que sentías por mí no fuera totalmente reciproco, ella es la diosa del amor, la guerra, esposa de Ra ella tiene autoridad sobre el dios Seth, puede juntar a placer y voluntad…yo estaba en el Otro Mundo y no me importo pagar el precio para venir... ― pauso su hablar un segundo y sonrió encantado y lleno de gracia divina― Fue bendecido con su piedad…ella estaba harta de verte sufrir me concedió el permiso de cruzar la brecha entre vivos y muertos…no estoy vivo como lo estaría cualquier mortal…pero tampoco estoy muerto estoy en un plano muy diferente…gracias a las habilidades del Rompecabezas del Milenio logre alterar la memoria de todos pero es temporal…no puedo exceder los siete meses, por eso decidí confrontarte directamente…Mokuba podrá reconocerme apenas hubiera cumplido siete meses trabajando aquí…― su ceño se frunció duramente y le conecto un puñetazo al esternón al CEO solo para aprovecharse de su sorpresa y estamparlo contra la pared cuando cayó sentado al suelo, le afianzo el rostro con fuerza: Estaba realmente cabreado: ― **¡KAIBA SETO! ¡¿Por qué maldita razón te hiciste tanto daño?!** ¡Tú mismo me lo contaste todo en varias ocasiones! ― Se soltó a llorar amargamente― ¡Bastet me dijo que no me ibas a reconocer por el daño que tenías actualmente! **¡NO QUISE CREERLE A MI PROPIA DIOSA MADRE SETO! ¡¿SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA PARA MI?! ¡PERO ELLA TENIA RAZÓN DE ESTAR TAN HISTERICA!** ¡Pasaste los primeros cinco años trabajando en la Red Cristal Cloud con el Cubo Quantum **ROTO**! ¡Se alimentaba de la energía de elegido por el Sacerdote Shadi Shin para funcionar y lo forzamos como un par de IDIOTAS en ese duelo de dos días! ¡El Cubo se rompió y esa grieta no te permitía volver! ¡Estuviste intentando recrearlo: Saqueando cada santuario en el planeta para obtener alguna reliquia parecida y nada funciono! ¡La exposición al Cubo Quantum roto era peor que la radiación más potente de este plano puesto que afectaba tu cerebro! ― Kaiba cerró los ojos sintiendo cada grito como un latigazo de realización y cruda verdad― ¡Te ocasiono amnesia parcial, pronto comenzaste a consumir todo tipo de drogas para seguir trabajando hasta que estar unido permanentemente a la Red fue lo único que evitaba que quedaras rematadamente loco permanentemente! **¡SETO TE AMO!** ¡Jamás quise que sufrieras por mi culpa! ― Atem no dejaba de llorar― ¡Aun así…aun así seguiste buscando cuando ya no recordabas nada sobre mí, me bloqueaste por todo el dolor que te causaba el recuerdo de no poder cumplir tu promesa! ― comenzó a repartir besos por el rostro del contrario y luego junto sus bocas sintiendo como las lágrimas del nipón se mesclaban con las suyas propias, se separó y tomo aire de nueva cuenta― **¡Nunca me voy a perd…!** ― la risa relajada y burlona del CEO le corto de tajo la perorata y lo asusto en la misma medida que impacto de algarabía al moreno quien lo vio apremiante, Seto se estaba conteniendo de reír de forma dantesca― ¿De qué te…?― realmente estaba confundido.

―De ti…― Kaiba lo vio como el jodido prepotente que era y ese sonrojo excitado y lleno de lujuria y alegría estaba desplegándose de sus ojos con verdadera fuerza aplastante― ¿No sabes que es una estupidez eso de disculparte conmigo por amarte al punto de arriesgar mi vida? ― unió sus frentes con una mirada lobuna tenia al Faraón donde quería, mudo y muerto de la pena y el asombro― Si, fue malditamente difícil…pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas…deduje que quizá no recordaría nada que me pondría en riesgo como un reverendo imbécil…que perdería el rumbo de mis acciones posiblemente si…pero que si de verdad existía una deidad…fuera la que fuese quizá poner mi vida en riesgo para verte funcionaria…de alguna forma que yo desconociera …― el edificio entero comenzó a encender y apagar las luces de forma enloquecida― Pero valió la pena…― devoro los labios del contrario con un hambre atroz para separarse casi ronroneándole al otro de alegría― Nunca dejare de recriminarme lo estúpido que soy por haberte echo llorar si no era de placer o alegría…pero valió la pena…estas aquí conmigo…

―E-Eres un maldito peligro…― Atem tenía una expresión de pánico, shock y extrema felicidad en el rostro, apenas podía respirar― ¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO PELMAZO!

―Y eso te encanta― zanjo el tema el contrario y el moreno se sintió totalmente atrapado― ¿Y no te mordiste la maldita lengua? ― se cruzó de brazos y lo vio muy burlón, las luces seguían tiritando pero ahora eran más constantes― **¡¿Pagarle un año de vida al cabeza de chacal?!** ¡ESTABAS EN EL OTRO MUNDO! ¡¿Qué hay de eso de completar tu jodido reinado?! ― le recrimino.

― ¡Mas respeto para con su eminencia Anubis! **¡Y tú eres más importante maldición!** ― Atem se cubrió los labios y lo vio asustado: Kaiba solo podía sonreír como un perfecto enfermo.

―Dilo de nuevo…― parecía una cobra a punto de morder e inyectar veneno. Al ver que el moreno despegada su mano de su boca y nada lograba salir de su respiración entre-cortada ataco su cuello con una mordida sintiendo como el pulso bajo esa carne era un aquelarre total.

― ¡Argh! ― el gemido del contrario fue de puro placer― ¡S-Seto…!

― _ **Te amo…**_ ― le susurro sensualmente al oído y el Faraón cayo presa del veneno de esa hermosa cobra de ojos azules.

― ¡Eres más importante! ― sentía las manos del CEO recorrer sus brazos, sus labios besar su cuello y lamerlo con endemoniada lentitud, Atem comenzó a lagrimear sintiéndose libre al decir eso― ¡ME IMPORTAS MAS QUE MI REINO! ― lo atrajo y comenzó a besarlo con locura― ¡Te amo! ― Kaiba se sentido victorioso al hacer confesar al Faraón tal cosa y realmente se sentía vivo de nuevo, apenas ese pensamiento surco su mente las luces volvieron con gran fuerza en el islote entero.

― ¿Por qué se había ido la luz… **mi Faraón**? ― Atem sintió que perdía la cordura con esa frase ¿Kaiba estaba aceptando que era superior a él? ¿Cómo carajo pasaba de dominarlo por completo a rendirle total pleitesía como un súbdito más? Lo hacia sentir sumiso y luego más subyugante que el mismo sol de un segundo para el otro.

―Vuelvo y repito eres…un jodido peligro…― lo vio realmente enamorado y deseando matarlo de una forma muy creativa a la vez…una donde no dejara de gritar su nombre entre gemidos descontrolados, pero primero le concedería su último deseo y le esclarecería sus malditas dudas…― Estas permanentemente conectado a la Red…no te diste cuenta cuando la uniste al edificio…te volviste parte de un sistema ya no eras humano eras una maquina…― el CEO frunció el ceño reprobándose su actitud― Estabas tan agotado que ibas a morir en cualquier momento…las luces…el que se fueran fue solo el comienzo…si no intervenía…― Atem estuvo a punto de volver a llorar de la impotencia y Kaiba solo hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió, le grito en toda la cara:

― **¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!** ― El moreno se fue de espaldas con ese grito literalmente a centímetros de su rostro…― ¡¿Morirme yo?! ¡Soy demasiado valioso para eso!

― ¡Cuidado con tú maldito ego! ¡Eso si te puede matar! ¡EGOLATRA! ― Atem solo quería ahorcarlo.

― ¡¿Ego?! ¡¿Su _egocentridad_ el Faraón Atem diciéndome ególatra?! Se te cayo la cara…recógela ¿Quieres?

― ¡Ese jueguito de palabras te lo puedes meter por el culo grandísimo hipócrita o debo decir: JODIDO DICTADOR DE CIUDAD DOMINO!

― ¡El que te gobierna a TI también y te repito que eso te ENCANTA!

― ¡No tanto como te encanta a ti ser un total pervertido y depravado espiándome en las duchas!

― ¡Depravado el que lo sabía y se tocaba **A PROPOSITO PARA QUE LO VIERA**! ¡¿O crees que soy estúpido?!

― ¡Si fueras estúpido no me habrías reconocido aun estando bloqueado parcialmente en tus recuerdos! ¡Te me fuiste encima el primer día que estuve aquí conduciendo ese taxi! ― Kaiba se sonrojo a puntos de espanto.

― **¡Eres un completo oportunista!** ― le ladro a la cara― ¡Ahora que recuerdo no solo me robaste mi primer beso en esa arena! ¡Te llevaste mi PRIMER TODO! ¡LO DEL TAXI…!― Kaiba no podía continuar. El moreno sonrió maléfico y Necrophades se quedó bien pendejo ante la carcajada mefistofélica que soltó el moreno antes de calmarse y espetar un desvergonzadísimo:

―Sabía que era tu primera vez… ¿No fui tierno acaso? ― Se le encimo al CEO quien respiraba agitado.

―D-Demasiado p-para mi salud mental…― confeso sin poderle decir una sola mentira a Atem― I-Igual me cobraste extra desgraciado…― ahora estaba furioso.

―Oye, le diste tantas vueltas al asunto de que querías acostarte conmigo luego de contarme lo mal que te sentías por una razón que no recordabas que le dimos la vuelta a la ciudad unas quince veces…y no tenía otro empleo aquí…― el moreno se sobo la nuca― Eso hasta que se me ocurrió lo del mecánico… ¡Y te recuerdo que aceptaste!

― ¡Manipulaste todo con ayuda de tus deidades!

―Ellos iban a hacerlo…pero el 90% de ese trabajo lo hiciste tú solo, solamente porque me querías ver sudar a propósito…realmente me impresione…con esa faceta tuya… ¿Sabes que te llaman Seto el Atormentador aquí? Honestamente me reí por cinco días enteros cuando lo escuche…

― Me darás el nombre y el rango del hijo de perra que lo dijo…y: ¿Tengo la culpa de que seas la cosa más jodidamente atractiva de la puta existencia? Con razón a los Faraones les decían ''hijos del sol'' podrías quemar la superficie terrestre con ese aspecto que tienes ahora mismo…― Atem quedo mudo del impacto.

― ¿Ahora es guerra de halagos mí querido CEO? ― Kaiba sintió ganas de salir huyendo por primera vez en su vida cuando el moreno le sonrió, si esa sonrisa no podía competir con el sol ni un segundo Chernóbil lo haría…― ¿Cómo es posible que te desvirgara YO cuando eres el soltero más cotizado del planeta? ¿Crees que no leo revistas desde que estoy aqui? …déjame decirte que ese cabello largo solo me trae ideas nada santas a la cabeza…

―Te habría contratado sin conocerte si hubieras fingido ser actor porno…

― ¿Sabes que TODO tu maldito personal tiene fantasías sexuales contigo? Hombres y mujeres por igual…

―No soporto verte con la camisa puesta…con nada puesto en realidad…

―No soporto pasar a tu lado y que uses esa maldita colonia Paco Rabanne ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces me controle de no violarte en un pasillo?!

― ¡¿Y quién te lo habría impedido?! ¡Y no es violación si es totalmente consensual iletrado legal del 3.000 antes de Cristo!

― ¡¿Lo habrías permitido?! ¡Piénsalo antes de contestar porque me vas a dar pase libre Seto!

― ¡¿El bastardo que me enamoro CREE que NECESITA permiso para tocarme?!

― ¡¿EL INEPTO QUE ME HIZO ROMPER LA BARRERA DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE CREE QUE AL ENTERARME DE QUE ERA VIRGEN IBA A DEJAR PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD?!

― ¡Y YA VI QUE NO LO HICISTE!

― ¡EL QUE GRITABA POR MAS FUISTE TÚ!

― ¡El que me acoso por tres semanas para que saliéramos en esa cita al punto de hacer que Mokuba quisiera despedirte por acoso sexual me viene a decir que YO soy el que quería más! ¡¿Eh?!

― ¡No te negaste a ninguna vez!

― ¿Era necesario borrarme la memoria cada vez? ― Seto no soportaba su propio corazón, nunca había dicho tantas pendejadas que eran totalmente verdaderas y que comprometieran su orgullo en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Estaba jadeando y con un fortísimo sonrojo.

―Tenías que recordarme por tu cuenta… ― Atem estaba muchísimo peor, sin mencionar el palpito inclemente en su entrepierna, o hacia suyo al CEO ahí mismo o iba a enloquecer― Bastet fue cómplice cada vez…― intento desviar el tema…cuando se le fueron encima― ¡Seto…!― el Faraón veía la vorágine de deseo y furia en los orbes azules, logro cohibirlo por completo, ahora estaba debajo del CEO temblando del puro placer de tenerlo sobre él.

―Es hora de descombrármelas…mi Faraón…―el moreno trago tan duro que su prominente nuez de Adam se marcó lo suficiente para hacer que Kaiba perdiera la razón, comenzó a besar la boca del contrario y a introducir su lengua sin ningún permiso, la enrolló con su compañera sintiéndose totalmente completo al besar al de ojos rojos mientras metía una mano por debajo de la túnica faraónica y apretada y manoseaba cada musculo paseando su mano entre los definidos muslos y las nalgas haciendo al otro gemir demasiado alto, su otra mano estaba junto a la cabeza del Faraón retándolo a que se moviera un solo centímetro y averiguara lo mal que le iría si se atrevía a romper el contacto, Atem solo devolvía los besos y las mordidas de forma agresiva y pasional, el aire estaba viciado con el aroma del CEO y su colonia era una ambrosia tan grande que actuaba como afrodisiaco, no soporto cuando Seto comenzó a ir lento en el trabajo a sus labios pero con demasiada fuerza succionado solo su labio inferior, quiso que fuera más rápido y a la vez quería gritarle que siguiera torturándolo, al fin lo estaba besando y tocando estando plenamente seguro de quien era él, no solamente un extraño que su alma le gritaba que conocía y algo que quería ver era ese rostro complacido y lleno de felicidad cuando llegaran al final. Seto sentía que lo habían hecho mil veces pero que cada una se sentía como la primera vez, recordó cada vez que el Faraón lo tuvo entre sus brazos y ninguna vez fue rudo o fue solo tener relaciones, lo respetaba lo mimaba iba lento y luego perdía el control por instantes para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba ni una sola vez lo hicieron sin amor, ni una sola vez el Faraón quiso que se sintiera incomodo sino libre de ser él…Seto comenzó a sentirse débil, quería someterlo pero se dio cuenta de que perdía las ganas de predominar estando junto al Faraón: Atem sonrió perfectamente enamorado, ese era el Seto que solamente él tenía el privilegio y honor de conocer, el que quería ser consentido por sus manos el que temblaba de deseo por él― A-Atem…― ahí estaba ese ruego mudo dicho en la forma de su nombre.

―Tranquilo…― acaricio su rostro con ternura y aunque Seto estaba total y completamente sumiso ante él no quitaba la expresión de superioridad por nada― Esto…nosotros…― tenía que preguntarlo, lo iba a matar la duda: Ciertamente al recordarlo estaba en el CEO la decisión de estar juntos eternamente o no― ¿Estás seguro…?― cerro los diamantes rojos que hacía pasar por ojos esperando una sentencia de muerte y solo obtuvo un feroz beso en los labios que lo hizo abrirlos de golpe.

― ¿Querer a alguien más…? ¿Crees que le permitiría a otro ser vivo tocarme si quiera? ― Le sonrió pedante y perdido en la lava de los ojos del moreno deseando quemarse entero― ¿Crees que otro hombre me haría sentir pleno? ¿O estaría a mi altura? No…te equivocas…― Atem solo comenzó a llorar de alegría― ¿Por qué querría a un caballero cuando tengo a un Rey a mi lado? No bajaría de categoría así…eso es una ofensa…― el control del moreno se desvaneció por completo con esa frase, intercambio posiciones con el nipón y comenzó a desvestirlo con cuidado aunque las manos le temblaban por la excitación que sentía, varias veces le había quitado ese traje así que no había forma de no hacerlo con maestría, ahora mismo no existía forma en la que Kaiba se resistiera cuando el Faraón besaba cada centímetro cuadrado de piel con tanta vehemencia y pasión, con tanta ternura y amor con esa mescla ilógica de lujuria y respecto, comenzó a gemir ahogadamente cuando el mayor llego a sus pectorales, rasguño suavemente la piel de estos con sus caninos, beso cada pequeño lunar que encontraba y soplaba para que esa área necesitaba más de su calor a propósito, el marcador cardiaco del CEO se disparó y solo pudo ver al techo totalmente taimado y sintiendo cada escalofrió incomprensible y delicioso viajar por su espalda cuando el mayor lo desnudo por completo de la cintura para arriba y llego a su vientre, paso su lengua por el pulso de las arterias que marcaban su pelvis en V en todos esos años la mayor distracción de ambos era entrenar, demasiado agresivos en carácter para calmarse solo con palabras, Atem fantaseaba con el escultural cuerpo de Seto, si fueran obras de maestros escultores quizá fueran estatuas vivientes de Apolo y Eros: El dios sol totalmente enamorado y quemando al representante de la sensualidad por pura petición de este último― ¡Mmmpf! ― Seto se mordió el puño para evitar gritar cuando el mayor desabrocho su pantalón y comenzó a estimular su miembro despierto con su mano por encima de la ropa interior, ni siquiera noto cuando el de ojos rojos se le fue encima para quitar su mano de entre sus dientes para remplazarla con sus propios labios, para besarlo con todo el frenesí del mundo mientras no dejaba de hacer que los boxers del CEO se humedecieran con cada movimiento de su mano, el menor no soporto tener al mayor vestido sobre él, masturbándolo sin piedad así que se las arregló para quitar la capa azul y la parte superior de la túnica, Atem se quedó gratamente sorprendido de que no le quitara su indumentaria de oro, el de ojos como dos diamantes azules interpreto la pregunta en sus ojos― Házmelo con toda tu autoridad…― lo atrajo del cuello y siguió besándolo con demasiada ternura y violencia a la vez. Atem no soporto tenerlo necesitado debajo suyo cuando sintió que el miembro de Seto comenzaba a crecer, sintió como le arañaba la espalda buscando pegarlo más su cuerpo, Seto gimió realmente alto cuando sintió esa espalda tan ancha y definida en el tacto de sus manos, sintió como el mayor bajaba su ropa interior como lo que era un amante consumado que lo hacía sentir que era su primera vez juntos así lo hayan hecho un millón de veces, fue lento pero al instante lo tuvo preparándolo con dulzura con su propio liquido pre-semial, no soportaba que Atem fuera tan acomedido y dulce todo el tiempo quería hacerlo perder el buen juicio que lo caracterizaba así que comenzó a moverse de forma impúdica logrando que el de ojos rojos gimiera muy alto y lo viera con los ojos palpitando de lujuria― Entra…― ese fue un ruego y una orden al mismo tiempo, el moreno se introdujo de un golpe y las paredes interiores del CEO lo engulleron como si ese lugar le perteneciera solo al Faraón y nadie más y así era― ¡Mas! ― Seto no dejo que separara su pecho del suyo quería sentir cada latido como si fuera el suyo hasta que se sincronizaran de verdad, el mayor comenzó a embestir con fuerza a un ritmo pausado, le encanta escuchar cada grito de placer ahogado del menor ante sus actos, solo siguió embistiendo hasta sacarle a Seto lo que quería oír: Los gemidos que indicaban que su cerebro estaba apagado y que había sucumbido ante la felicidad de ser uno solo con él― ¡Ahhhhhh! ― dio en el punto exacto, donde sabía que Kaiba no resistiría el impulso de gemir, en respuesta recibió mordidas en los hombros arañazos en la espalda y el vientre al de ojos azules decirle que lo necesitaba y que lo amaba como loco en sus oídos, acabaron varias veces el moreno dentro de las entrañas del CEO y el menor en su vientre. Sorprendentemente Kaiba quería mas cada vez que se detenían a descansar un par de minutos, no soporto tener el Faraón tan malditamente hermoso con esa película de sudor en la piel por su culpa como para no dominarlo una que otra vez.

― ¡Seto! ― Atem no se contenía de gritar como el corporativo, apenas estuvo contra la pared con el menor dentro de él moviéndose de forma brusca hasta el fondo de su ser perdía todo el control, Kaiba solamente repetía: _Mío_. Cada vez que le daba una estocada, no estaba pensando solo iba hasta el fondo y regresaba mientras lo sostenía mientras el Faraón enredaba sus piernas en su cintura y el menor besaba y mordía sus pectorales con demencia, para luego lamer lentamente y besarlo en los labios a modo de disculpas por ser brusco, pero Atem le dejaba en claro con cada exclamación de placer que le encantaba que fuera agresivo que fuera él que le hiciera sentir que le pertenecía. Porque así era y nunca se cansaría de gritárselo. Ya habían pasado varias horas, Seto había dado la orden de ''Día libre'' a todo el personal de la Oficina Matriz. Así que del ascensor pasaron a la habitación privada del CEO decir que lo hicieron por más de medio día no era exagerar, ya en la cama del nipón ambos demasiado cansados para seguir el de ojos rojos lo vio lleno de júbilo, ahí estaba el Seto que fingía estar dormido con una sonrisa en los labios en su pecho como un niño mimado― ¿Estas bien? ― sonrió.

―Perfecto…― sonrió ampliamente― Y si también estoy perfectamente…― Atem se sonrojo bastante con ese apelativo, siempre le decía que era perfecto y siempre se sonrojaba igual― ¿Por qué mecánico?

― ¿Mnh? ― arqueo una ceja.

― ¿De todos los trabajos de mí nomina: Mecánico? ¿Ser uno de mis secretarios no te habría echo estar más cerca de mí?

―Un secretario: No puede reparar nada…yo vine a encender de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules― Seto solo se abrazó temblando a su cuerpo.

― ¿Te quedaras aquí?

―Tu decisión fue esa― sonrió cerrando los ojos.

―Dime que no te tengo que compartir con Muto…

―Mi Aibou se volvió el tuyo también… ¿O crees que no sé qué ahora son mejores amigos? Perderme te hizo buscar su consejo…Yugi es perfecto en ese asunto de consolar gente…― sonrió muy burlón.

― ¿Lo supo todo el tiempo verdad?

― ¿Tú donde crees que me quedaba a dormir? La tienda de antigüedades es mi casa ¿Sabes?

―Pues te mudas ya mismo a mi residencia― el CEO lo vio con esa arrogancia en los ojos nuevamente.

― ¿A tú mansión dices? Ese lugar es casi equiparable a mi Palacio…― el moreno rodo los ojos ironizando al cielo.

―Mi mansión en Kyoto es mi casa dominical burro forrado en oro…realmente estoy residenciado en mi Estación Espacial…

― ¡¿Qué?! **¡OYE COMO QUE BURRO FORRADO EN…!**

―Uno: No le pago impuestos a nadie ahí, Dos: Ninguna residencia en el planeta es digna de llamarle hogar, estoy por encima de la gente común y quiero que lo sepan todos de forma literal. Tres: Te puse a trabajar aquí como un burro ciertamente…y cuatro y no menos importante: Ahí le será literalmente imposible a cualquiera acercarse a ti…

―Posesivo de mierda…

―Y eso TE ENCANTA.

― **¡Eres un…!**

―También te amo…― Atem sabía que estaba jodido cada vez que escuchaba esa frase.

 **End**

 _ **N/A: Siguiente cap: BONUS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ __ _ **戯**_ __ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje soez, semi-universo alterno/post movie: The Dark Side of The Dimensions, menciones políticas, psicológicas, científicas, religiosas. Todo es con el fin único de entretener, sin ánimos de ofender dualidades ajenas, mantengamos la mente abierta señores.**_

 _ **N/A: NO PREGUNTES SOLO GOZALO….**_

 **El Mecánico**

 **Capitulo BONUS**

…

 **Afueras de Ciudad Domino: Seis Meses Atrás.**

Kaiba Seto observaba por la ventana de simple cristal de aquel taxi que detuvo, algo en él le decía que era soberanamente raro y absurdo haber detenido a un conductor del transporte público y pedirle que le lo llevara: _A donde fuera pues para eso él estaba forrado en dinero._ El vaho de su respiración se volatizaba empañando el vidrio, afuera llovía y aunque no sentía frio gracias a su indumentaria de siempre que incluso lo mantendría en un perfecto estado de preservación y esperanza de vida idóneo en el mismísimo ártico…él sentía un frio que le destruía el tuétano de los huesos, solo que no lo demostraban ni las ventanas de sus ojos, su respiración era tranquila y acompasada. Pero realmente su mente era una explosión, una cacofonía de ideas inconexas que lo hacían querer vomitar toda su sangre solo para que su cerebro dejara de funcionar. Tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados, el cabello le estaba creciendo, sus puntas estaban rozando el final de su cuello elegantemente, no sentía nada más que el movimiento del vehículo automotor dar la vuelta ocasionalmente, detenerse en un semáforo en rojo, avanzar por las calles. Realmente solo estaba ahí, solo existía ahí.

―Bien, señor Kaiba es la tercera vuelta a Ciudad Domino que efectuamos: ¿Realmente no desea ir a ningún lugar en específico? ― Una voz masculina, cortes, muy gruesa y amable aunque bastante autoritaria se dejó escuchar desde el asiento del conductor, Kaiba entorno los ojos un par de grados hasta ver al sujeto de soslayo y afilo los ojos. El tipo era un inmigrante egipcio a todas luces, su acento lo delato apenas se subió al taxi y ahora tenía un brazo en el espaldar rodeando el espaldar de su asiento y lo veía con una enorme sonrisa cómplice. Vaya que el hombre era realmente bello y atractivo ¿Qué mierda hacia conduciendo un taxi? Bueno aunque al CEO no le incomodaba para nada la visión…de hecho no había pedido ir a ver ningún sitio porque: ¿Qué mejor vista que la que tenía en frente? Realmente se sentía raro olvidarse de su sempiterno trabajo y relajarse con algo tan raramente hermoso como contemplar a otro hombre.

―No…― dijo escuetamente y volvió su vista a la ventana― ¿El color de tus ojos es natural? ― Espeto tácito y firme como de costumbre, la pregunta era más para el aire que para el de ojos exóticos, quien: Lo vio por el retrovisor muy curioso alzando una ceja, iba vestido con unos jeans marrón chocolate una camisa blanca y un saco marrón muy sencillo nada opulento ni sacado de una película de ciencia ficción como el guardarropa del CEO, solo sonrió de forma gatuna ante esa pregunta.

―Sí, naturalmente rojizos de nacimiento Presidente Kaiba― Seto volvió a verlo bastante indignado como si hubieran ofendido su inteligencia fuertemente y el conductor solo lo vio con mucha arrogancia.

― ¿Rojizos? Que forma de definirlos tan precaria y fútil…― cerro los ojos y negó para luego reír divertido ante la aparente ignorancia de ese taxista― Los seres humanos dejaron de nacer con el color rojo en la melanina ocular desde hace unos 10.000 años atrás…solo pudieron quedar sendos vestigios aun sin comprobar como mucho en el 4.000 o 3.000 A.C…y aun así sería bastante improbable que haya habido personas con ese color de ojos en esa época…conozco a un chico realmente torpe aunque es un gran amigo…― confeso sin pensar en lo que decía― Su color de ojos es de un morado muy fuerte…solo hay contadas personas registradas con ese color de ojos…la actriz Elizabeth Taylor fue una de las más famosas en la historia actual…así que si estas usando lentes de contacto…― Seto no pudo seguir cuando la risilla maliciosa del conductor se dejó escuchar, lo encaro en su puesto poniéndose firme― ¡¿Se puede saber de qué te estas riendo bastardo?!

― ¡Jajaja! ― la risa del conductor lo hizo sonrojarse de golpe y volvió a prestar su atención a la ventana…aparte de tener una anatomía perfecta, unos ojos dignos de una pintura surrealista y una risa que lo hacía querer morirse de la pena el muy bastardo lograba calmar su humor de perros con ESA risa― E-Es que…Presidente Kaiba…se fue por las ramas deliberadamente…le molesto que dijera ''Rojizos'' no le pareció suficiente ese término y comenzó a darme una cátedra de porque debería darle más pasión a un término correcto para describir el color de mis ojos…― doblo el taxi a la derecha― ¿Usted que termino le daría entonces? ― pregunto cuando noto que el CEO era más mimético a una fresa a reventar de pulpa que a un ser humano gracias a la sangre en sus pómulos.

―Diamantes…― soltó y no dijo más.

― ¿Disculpe? ― el taxista arqueo una ceja nuevamente y ahora era él el que sufría un sonrojo colosal― ¿Diamantes…?

― ¿Nunca has visto la profundidad del color de un diamante? Bueno no creo que con lo que ganas puedas costearte uno ciertamente…― Kaiba estaba ignorándolo, el moreno en el asiento del conductor se quedó pensando mucho en eso, la profundidad… ¿Sus ojos le parecían profundos? Y un diamante era impenetrable, costoso, la piedra preciosa más hermosa y cotizada del planeta y los diamantes rojos y algunas variaciones de la pigmentación de estos en la gemología llegaban a costar muchísimo más que sus homólogos puros incoloros…el sonrojo fue empeorando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: Los diamantes rojos eran asociados con el poder y soberanía de los reyes y emperadores también. Trago duro y observo al CEO ¿Lo estaría reconociendo? ― Atem…― dijo mientras su nuez de Adam bajaba y subía de forma nerviosa, espero la respuesta del CEO pero solamente pudo notar como sus ojos se agrandaban parcialmente por el retrovisor.

―Bien: Atem ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en esta ciudad? Llévame ahí si te apetece…― cerro los ojos y no le dirigió la palabra, el ahora nombrado: _Atem_. Solamente se inclinó por obedecer esa orden. El CEO parpadeo un par de veces sin entender el: _Porque._ Del lugar favorito de ese tan atrayente taxista, apenas estaciono el vehículo se portó movió con muchísima clase, una elegancia y seriedad que definitivamente no tendría nadie que a la hora pico estuviera gritándole peyorativos a otros conductores por quien sabe cuántas leyes de transito violentadas, ni mucho menos la extrema caballerosidad de haberle abierto la puerta del pasajero, ahora que Kaiba lo detallaba bien bajo ese semblante duro y ofendido…el moreno realmente hacia que sus sienes y corazón palpitaran de una forma frenética y enloquecida, tenerlo tan cerca por ese breve momento donde le abrió la puerta sin que se lo ordenase le hizo arder toda la piel sin mencionar que cuando vio el edificio abandonado en donde estaban se quedó sin ninguna cavilación en la mente― Este lugar es propiedad mía…― Kaiba sintió de repente un afluente violento de información. Se vio en ese mismo lugar hace casi diez años batiéndose a duelo por primera vez con Muto Yugi al haber raptado a su abuelo para obtener las tres cartas del Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules. Vio a Muto pelear y debatirse entre el honor de su abuelo y el de su familia lo recordaba bien, sentía que dibujaba de nuevo esa sonrisa altanera de esa época inconclusa en su vida pero de repente el semblante de Muto cambiaba radicalmente, un aura dorada lo cubría de pies a cabeza y una nueva voz afloraba en sus labios, ojos afilados, postura firme y dura, actitud altiva y prepotente pero demasiado seria y severa y la profundidad de sus ojos había cambiado con demasiada radicalidad…también había algo dorado brillando en su cuello― Ngh…― se sostuvo la cabeza un momento― ¿Por qué una propiedad en desuso es especial para ti remotamente hablando? ― encaro serio al moreno y este solo veía al edificio entre melancólico y… ¿Soñador? Aunque esa sonrisa de idiota lo hacía parecer totalmente enamorado.

―Aquí conocí cara a cara al amor de mi vida― dijo sin más― Ya lo había visto con antelación, pero no era él. Solo la máscara que mostraba ante el mundo….― rio por lo bajo y apretó la tela de su blusa blanca, Seto sintió las mejillas arder con furia por alguna extraña razón.

― ¿Y cómo era? ― Kaiba hacía preguntas sin recordarlas luego, solo que no era su mente las que las hacia sino su corazón.

―Je…corrija su gramática Presidente Kaiba: Tiempo presente, el amor de mi eternidad entera está vivo…― sus ojos conectaron con los suyos y Kaiba dejo de respirar― Él es…un grosero, altivo, pedante, arrogante, patológicamente obsesivo, demasiado competitivo…apasionado…― sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse poco a poco y Kaiba juraba que lo estaba viendo con ganas de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo el tono de su voz pasaba de burlesco a uno muy endulzado― …leal, entregado, radical, el hombre más inteligente de la actualidad― sonrió muy coqueto― Nunca abandona o deja pasar un reto, siempre gana y sale airoso…―volvió sus orbes al inmueble― Nunca pierde el porte o la elegancia…es malditamente atrayente y atractivo un sueño echo carne y sangre caminando en este mundo…porque él me demostró con hechos que traspasaría la vida y la muerte con tal de solo verme a los ojos…― vio al suelo un momento.

―Suena como alguien muy afortunado…― Kaiba estaba realmente melancólico― Si tiene a alguien como tú amándole tanto…

― ¿Y cómo soy yo? ― Atem comenzó a sonreír por lo bajo. Kaiba lo vio y lo reconoció en el acto.

― ¿Cómo mas vas a ser enano? ― se cruzó de brazos fuertemente y le sonrió― Un engreído Faraón al que nunca pude ganarle porque tenía mi corazón encerrado en ese puto rompecabezas de oro, el mejor estratega, líder, el mejor camarada y el hombre más correcto y sacrificado, con una asquerosa capacidad de callarme la boca cada vez que se te antoja y además de ser obscenamente apuesto…― solo fueron quince segundos pero el CEO volvió a bloquear al Faraón temporalmente, se sostuvo la cabeza y la meneo quitándose la impertinencia de encima― ¿Qué hacemos aquí…?― vio a todas partes y cuando reparo en el taxista este lo veía con la expresión más tierna y sorprendida (además de sonrosada) que hubiera podido ver en ese varonil rostro― ¿Te sucede algo?

― ¿Quiere ir por un helado?

― ¿Eh? ― Primero: Kaiba no sabía cómo mierda acepto tal petición. Segundo: Kaiba no sabía cómo mierda sabia el moreno que su helado favorito era el de chocolate amargo y fresa muy concentrada. Tercero: No podía creer que al otro también le gustara el chocolate amargo pero el prefería el dulce de leche acompañando ese sabor y cuarto pero no menos importante: No podía sentirse más excitado y feliz de estar comiendo un cono de helado doble en el asiento del copiloto mientras veían el atardecer y el taxista tenia los pies montados en el tablero del auto y una mano tras la nuca, la forma en la que lamia el frio dulce lo estaba enloqueciendo― ¿Cómo supiste que sabor de…?

―Intuición…― le sonrió de repente bastante feliz por alguna razón mientras mordía la galleta tostada, había devorado su helado con mucha rapidez― ¿Falle acaso?

―No― se limitó el CEO era un día raro y no le estaba importando, termino su cono de helado aunque aún quedaba algo de fresa en su último trozo de galleta al igual que aún quedaba dulce de leche en el último trozo que el moreno se estaba por meter a la boca― No soy fan de ese sabor…― lanzo la indirecta muy directamente.

―Ni yo de las fresas…― devolvió el reto sabiéndose ganador, se vieron con bastante aprehensión como a punto de batirse a duelo como en ataño, solo atinaron a meterse a la boca el ultimo trocito lleno de dulce al mismo tiempo y luego tomar agresivamente del cuello del traje al contrario para plantarse un agresivo y mutuo beso, sus lenguas bailaron un compás muy sincronizado y ambos se sintieron perdidos en la nada y en el todo, el moreno ronroneaba en la garganta del otro mientras degustaba el sabor de las fresas y el de ojos azules solamente compartía la dulzura y la pureza del dulce no solo del helado sino de la boca del contrario, luego de tragar se separaron por aire un momento solo para volver a conectar sus labios, el trabajo que se daban era muy suave y a la vez agresivo era tierno y demandante, el moreno tomo al menor del nacimiento de su cabello y lo atrajo mientras el sol calentaba aún más sus rostros, no resistió el impulso de rozar su nariz con la contraria mimándolo con cada caricia, Seto sintió que debía separarse pero no lo hizo al momento, no obstante cuando volvió en si aparto al moreno de el con suavidad, ambos ojos palpitaban de un fortísimo deseo contenido― Seto…

―Lo lamento, debo besar terriblemente― aletargo el cuello en el asiento y vio al techo el moreno no entendió un carajo.

― _¿Disculpe?_ ― Atem tenía que preguntar.

― ¿Quieres un peyorativo peor que horrible? Pero que exigente…― lo vio muy ofendido y apenado― ¿Bueno que esperabas de mi primer beso, eh? ¿A alguien que le haga un nudo ciego con la lengua al tallo de una cereza?

― **¡¿Primer beso?!** ― ese grito hizo a Kaiba pegar un salto en su asiento, el moreno estaba en shock y bastante azorado cubriéndose los labios con demasiada algarabía en sus orbes rojos los cuales lo atravesaron cual dagas― ¡Debe ser un maldito chiste!

―Nunca bromeo― Atem supo que eso era una verdad irrefutable…― Si fue mi primer beso…

―No seas ridículo Seto besas espectacularmente…seas experto o no…― el CEO casi se muere de algo cuando escucho eso― Si fue tu primer beso…― el moreno sabía que si el CEO no lo recordaba y decía que era el ''primero'' entonces era el segundo puesto que el verdadero ''primer beso'' se lo había robado en la arena de combate de su Palacio― ¿Eres virg…?― no termino la frase cuando lo tomaron del cuello de la camisa con demasiada violencia, la mirada de Kaiba lo asusto francamente.

― ¿Algún maldito problema con eso? ― le amenazo y en respuesta obtuvo la mirada más hambrienta y lujuriosa que alguna vez le hayan dedicado en su vida, se sintió pequeño y cohibido y a la vez deseado por alguien más…

―No de hecho es la mejor noticia que me hayan podido dar…― estuvo a punto de encimársele al menor cuando este se apartó y bramo un:

―Quiero dar otra vuelta a la ciudad…― dijo muy serio, Atem descompuso el rostro y no hizo más que obedecer…a la quinceava vuelta a Ciudad Domino juraba que si esos policías de tránsito lo volvían a ver pasar lo iban a detener y a interrogar si estaban planeando un atentado o algo así y por eso estaba sondeando tanto la zona. En todo ese tiempo Kaiba no había dejado de respirar nervioso en el asiento del co-piloto y a Atem se le habían acabado los temas de conversación…

― ¿Por qué salió a caminar hoy? ― No hubo respuesta― ¿Tenía algún motivo? ― silencio sepulcral― ¿Problemas en el trabajo…?― palabras mágicas.

― ¡¿Problemas?! ¡JA! ¡Ten un reporte diario con todos los malditos líderes mundiales y religiosos para darles informes de avance sobre la Red que podrá materializar objetos a partir del pensamiento neurológico creada por ti y dime si no tendrías problemas! ― Kaiba estaba rojo de la ira― ¡No puedo ni siquiera objetarles nada! ¡Siempre quieren hacer su maldito parecer! ¡No me dejan tiempo para lo que REALMENTE me IMPORTA! Oh…mejor dicho yo les he regalado todo mi tiempo... ― el CEO volvió a su actitud seria aunque intentaba no lagrimear lo cual le estaba funcionando.

― ¿Y qué es lo realmente importante para usted…?― Atem sentía de nuevo como se cortaba el aliento en su garganta. Seto lo vio un momento y sus ojos se dilataron un segundo.

―Tú por supuesto…verte de nuevo…golpearte por ser un maldito habilidoso y decirte…que te…― el CEO volvió a la realidad y estaba mortíferamente sonrojado― ¿Cuántas vueltas le hemos dado a la ciudad?

―Pues le cobrare tarifa extra…no creo que tenga problemas con el dinero…

―Por supuesto que no― se hizo el ofendido tenía demasiadas ganas de encimársele al moreno.

―Lamento no haberle llevado a un restaurant o algo mejor…pero con lo que gano unos helados era lo mejor que podía costear― se sobo la nuca apenado, apenas sintió como el CEO tomaba su hombro con tal brusquedad que lo hizo frenar de golpe volteo a verlo con el corazón en la mano― ¿Qué…?

― ¿Fue una cita…?― Seto lo veía tan serio y tan sonrojado que era claro que lo mataría si le decía que no lo había sido. Estaba escrito en sus ojos.

―Sí, lo fue…― respondió el moreno igual de hipnotizado.

―Mi primer beso, mi primera cita… ¿Por qué…no te llevas algo más por primera vez…Atem? ― su mirada azul era la viva prueba de que su mente estaba reconociéndolo pero su corazón lo había echo en el instante que lo vio, el de ojos rojos solamente atino a aparcar el vehículo en uno de los estacionamientos privados de una de las sucursales de Kaiba Corp, nadie los iba a interrumpir ahí, acomodo al menor en el asiento trasero, apenas llegaron, no hubo réplicas del contrario porque estuvieran besándose y dándose caricias muy subidas de tono desde hace más de una hora, el moreno estaba sin camisa, pero el menor tenia los pantalones casi fuera de su cuerpo, no había ninguna otra prenda cubriéndolo, no se negó a que lo dejara semidesnudo pero sentía el terror de la piel virgen bajo el cada vez que acariciaba sus piernas o lo que lo hacía hombre y la dolorosa erección en su hombría lo delataba, estaba necesitado pero el de ojos rojos solo lo calmaba y complacía mimándolo y haciéndolo sentir deseado con cada roce, cada beso y cada lamida al cuello y los pectorales, cada caricia a sus abdominales, cada leve rasguño en su nívea piel echo por cortas uñas o dientes, Kaiba no dejaba de gemir lleno de deseo y terror, decía el nombre del otro tan alto cada vez que besaba y mordía sus hombros que se sentía en el paraíso, creía que tener a un hombre tan atractivo, maduro, sensible y hermoso encima de él queriendo hacerlo suyo era suficiente. Quizás era un idílico sueño del cual despertaría como siempre, sin llegar al final, sin sentir como sus paredes interiores recibían un cuerpo ajeno, le daba terror y a la vez curiosidad saber si dolería demasiado si gritaría o quedaría traumado o si lo disfrutaría tanto que en serio haría esa estupidez de ''pedir por más'' de la que la gente siempre presumía, él no lo creía solo quería seguir sintiendo esa ardiente piel morena sobre la suya, hacerlo sentir querido, que se fuera el dolor, el estrés y el malestar, que todo en el gritara que estaba ahí como un ser que merecía cariño, no obstante el moreno se apodero de su razón. Comenzó a susurrarle palabras de amor al oído, entre ellos que no fuera tonto que era bello y que no tendrían relaciones solamente y que lo engulliría cuando estuviera listo, que debía gozar de sentirse amado no desatar polémica al respeto por algo desconocido― ¿Cómo estas tan seguro…de que…no…?

― ¿Dolerá? ― el moreno no soportaba tener esa mirada dudosa, llorosa, orgullosa y llena de alegría y placer chocando contra la suya― No te va a doler… ¿Confías en mí?

―Si…― el CEO lo reconoció en ese preciso momento y lo atrajo a su nuca en un fuerte abrazo― Confió en ti…― el moreno con el permiso del menor bajo su ropa interior junto con la de él, calentó más sus hombrías frotándolas juntas a un ritmo bastante lento mientras no dejaba de lamer y besar los labios contrario, no dejaba respirar a Kaiba tenía que apagar su cerebro, uso el líquido de ambos para dilatar la entrada del menor, fue lo más lento que pudo, Kaiba no sintió el segundo digito entrar de lo preparado y ansioso que lo había dejado el primero, haciendo gala de un auto-control sobre-natural el moreno espero que el de ojos azules estuviera en las nubes para meter la punta de su glande de un golpe, sabía que tenía que darle pruebas al CEO de que no dolería tanto como el premeditaba y así fue el gemido que salió de la garganta del corporativo no fue de dolor sino de asombro y placer, se afianzo de su espalda con mucha fuerza, casi enterrando las uñas en la fornida espalda, el Faraón se introdujo lento hasta el fondo sintiendo lo caliente y estrecho que estaba el contrario, realmente era puro y casto, realmente era suyo en todas sus formas, era el dueño de las cosas más importantes de un ser tan orgulloso como su eterno rival pero más importante…Kaiba había logrado que el regente de Egipto le perteneciera solamente a él al haberle entregado alma mente y corazón literalmente y con fe ciega y ahora también le entregaba su cuerpo…no iba a rendirse hasta que el hombre que se comió su razón entera lo recordara.


End file.
